Lonely Flower
by chillykitty101
Summary: When Italy wakes up on Besondé Academy's football field, he discovers he's been sent to another universe! So, while the Virgin Island twins find a way to bring him back, Italy and Erika, his "best friend", sent out to cure lonely girls. Various Pairings NOT ITALYXOC TRUST ME
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely Flower**

The day was completely normal for Italy. He went to the G8 Meeting, clung to Germany, ate pasta, finished the meeting, ate pasta, went home, ate pasta, and went to bed after preparing his usual midnight pasta. However, he could not say the same for the morning...

* * *

"Ve... Where am I?" Italy woke, and instead of his soft matteress, he felt... wet grass? He sat up, and saw that he was on a football field.

"Huh?" Italy looked around nervously.

"G-Germany?" He asked, shaking.

"Who?" A female voice caught him off guard.

"VE~! Don't hurt me! At least not the face! Would you hurt a virigin?" Italy cried, scooting away from the general direction of the voice.

"Feli?" The voice asked again, slightly concerned. Italy finally turned to a girl,at least in her late teens, with dark brown hair where traces of black could be seen, and olive green eyes. She blinked worriedly. She was wearing a white button dress shirt with a tan sweater vest, red tie, a black blazer, a red plaid skirt, and white and red striped thigh high socks with brown military boots.

"Feli, are you okay?" She asked again, leaning in.

"V-Ve.. who are you?" Italy asked nervously. The girl jerked back.

"You... you don't know who I am?" She said, eyes widening considerably.

When Italy nodded, she quickly recomposed herself, "Well.. um... you see... I'm your best friend, Erika Verosen." Erika said, smiling weakly.

"Ve.. I don't remember a Erika Verosen.." Italy said, thinking hard.

"That's our fault." Two voice spoke in sync. Italy shrieked and hid behind Erika, shaking madly.

Two twins stepped out of a whirling white portal, faces downcast.

"Hey, Italy." The taller of the two, a girl, said.

"Ve... Virgin Islands?" Italy asked, peeking out from Erika's shoulder.

"Hey Italia!" The shorter one spoke, "Sorry for puttin' ya here. We were messin' with England's magic stuff, and we brought ya here. To Besondé Academy." He explained, bashfully blushing.

"Ve... Besondé Academy?" Italy asked, blinking.

"Yeah..." Erika answered this time, "It's here, this school. You're a chosen student here, renenber Feli?" She asked, eyebrows knitting.

"Erika.." UK Virgin Islands started, " Your memories with him are pretty much isn't _your _Feliciano Vargas. He's from another universe, our's. I don't know what happened to your Feliciano. This is Italy." She said softly.

"W-wha? Italy?" Erika said, eyes widening, looking so sad.

"Ve... Don't be sad Erika. I'll still be your friend!" Italy piped up, trying to make Erika feel better.

"Anyway... Italy, we can't send you back home." US Virgin Islands said bluntly.

"Eh? Why not?" Italy asked.

"Well.. we kinda... don't know how." UK Virgin Islands said, embarressed.

"Well, we have something for you to do, while we figure out how!" US Virgin Islands said happily.

"What?" Italy asked.

"You can help the girl's in your academy find love with their crushes. Their condition called "Lonely Flower", a special spirit that slowly feeds at their soul. If the girl can't find love in time, the spirit will devour her soul, and the girl will become mindless, and will... well.. we don't know." UK Virgin Islands explained.

"Oh! So cruel..." Italy said sadly, "I'll do something about that!" He said, determined.

"I help you." Erika said, a small smile appearing, " I have to keep you out of trouble... like usual."

"Ve~ Okay!" Italy smiling widely.

"Good Luck, you two! C'mon US, time to get started on Project: Besondé Italy Return!" UK Virgin Islands said, dragging US Virgin Islands back though the white portal.

"Bye Italy!" They both called back, waving.

"_Addio!" _Italy waved, smiling.

Erika sighed and stood up, she was a few inches shorter than Italy.

"Do you want me to call you Feliciano or Italy?" She asked lightly.

Italy paused, thinking for a while, "Hm... actually, both are my names. You can keep calling me Feliciano~" He decieded eventually.

"Okay... time to start?" Erika said, smiling softly, guesturing to a huge school with different buildings and a huge dorm area, the football field, which they were standing on, a tennis court, a volleyball court, and many other additions.

"_Sì!" _Feliciano agreed, marching off towards the Academy's main building.

* * *

**New Story~! Hahahaha~ I suddenly love torturing Italy. I don't know why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lonely Flower**

"Ve... so.. tell me about Besondé Academy." Feliciano said happily, as he and Erika walked around the campus' park. He had discovered a bit slowly, that he had magically changed into Besondé Academy's boy uniform. A white dress shirt under a ten sweater vest and indigo blazer with a blue tie amd pants. On his feet were black boots. Everyone wore them, Erika informed him.

"Well.." Erika thought of something to say, "Us students are chosen, one from each country. You must be extremely skilled to get entered into this school, though. We aren't allowed off the campus, so it has a grocery store, arcade, pretty much everything..." She told him.

"Oh, really? What nation are you from?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"Oh, um... I don't know." Erika admitted, blushing.

"Huh? How do you not know?" Feliciano asked couriously.

"Well. I don't have much of a past. I was brought here at age 11 by the principal, Mr. Lucian. I was an early test run in the labs. It sorta effected my memory then, so I can't remember exactly where I'm from, and Mr. Lucian won't tell me." Erika explained, smiling weakly.

"Eh? Test run?" The Italian looked at Erika, seemingly inspecting her for some growth or strange color.

"Oh, heh, nothing you can see, visibly. Let me show you." Erika laughed and led Feliciano over a large gym.

As they entered, Feliciano saw a lot of people he recognized. America, Russia... uh? Prussia and Germany!

"Prussia? Germany? They're here?" Feliciano mumbled out loud.

Erika turn to him, "Huh?" She asked. " You mean Gilbert and Ludwig, the students from those countries? well, Prussia isn't really a country, but Gilbert's the Vice-Principal's son, and therefore got into the academy.."

"eh... is everyone called by their second name here?" The boy inquired.

"um... yeah, I think so. Hey! Alfred!" Erika called out to America, who turned with a giant smile.

"Oh, Eri! And you brought Feli?" He asked, jogging to them.

"Yeah, I decieded Feli could come. The regular?" Erika said, smiling.

"Haha! Sure. Can you beat me this time?" Alfred laughed, tossing Erika boxing gloves.

"Ve?" Feliciano asked. He knew America was super strong, and so what was Erika doing? Did she go crazy? Or.. was this what she wanted to show him? Was she super strong too?

"Ha. You make me laugh with the idea that you would win." Erika said sarcastically, catching the gloves with ease.

"Why don't you put those word into action?" Alfred stepped into the ring, smirking. Erika did the same, an identical expression on her face. All the people in the gym turned to them, stopping what they were doing before.

"Ladies first." Alfred gestured lightly.

"That's your first mistake." Erika immediately closed in, taking the offense, swinging with her right fist.

Alfred barely dodged and retaliated with a lefty, which Erika ducked under skillfully, before she straightened and sent a kick to Alfred vital regions.

"WHAT THE- HOLY MOTHER OF!" Alfred shrieked, falling. Erika laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I wi- AAAAAAAAAAH!" Erika yelled as Alfred used his vantage point to pull her feet from under her.

"Ha... ha.. Tie..." Alfred said, smiling... well... trying to with the pain between his legs.

"Hehe... I guess. Sorry dude." Erika said, scratching the back of her head.

Feliciano stepped into the ring.

"Ve! That was so cool, both of you! I never thought you were that strong, Erika!" The Italian bubbled, almost jumping.

"Haha. Thanks Feli." Alfred said, slowly getting to his feet.

"You soooo owe me Micky D's for that kick, Eri." Alfred groaned, leaning on the ring strings.

"Yea, yea, whatever." Erika waved him off, tossing her gloves off somewhere, Alfred following the example.

"Ve~ What do we do now Erika?" Feliciano asked, eyes gleaming.

"Hum.. might as well get started on your "project", Feli." Erika said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah! Bye Amer... Alfred!" Feliciano covered his mistake, waving happily.

"Bye! Good Luck on your project!" Alfred waved back as Erika and Feliciano stepped out of the ring and the gym.

"Who do we start with?" Feliciano asked as they were leaving the gym.

"Aye... I know someone who I think is lonely." Erika noted.

"Who?"

"Her name is Alice Kirkland. She hates Besondé Academy's playboy, Francis Bonnefoy, but it's kinda obvious that she has a huge crush on him." Erika informed him.

"Ve... that sounds like England and France... but England is a man." Feliciano said lightly.

"I guess. Alice is England's student, while Francis is France's. Maybe that's why." Erika said thoughtfully.

"I think so! Well, let's start! Do you know where Alice is now?" Feliciano asked, smiling.

"... hm.. well, I think it's around Tea Time for Alice, so she'd be in her dorm room drinking tea from the cafe. I suppose it's good I'm her roommate." Erika said, leading Feliciano towards the huge dorm buildings.

"Ve... can boys even be in girl's dorms?" Feliciano asked warily.

"Psh... people here could care less. I mean, seriously, you should see how quickly Francis moves from one girl's room to another. The only thing that keep's him from busting into me and Alice's is Alice." Erika said, laughing quietly and opening the dorm building doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lonely Flower**

* * *

"Hey, Alice, you in?" Erika asked quietly, creaking the door open.

"Hm?" The girl inside hummed lightly, and Erika opened the door all the way.

"Hey. We have some talking to do." Erika said cheerfully.

"W-wha?" Alice said, almost dropping her teacup.

"Yeah. C'mon in, Feli." Erika beckoned Feliciano in and shut the door behind him.

"What is this _nonsense_ all about?" Alice asked haughtily, setting her tea down with a clink.

"Ve..." Feliciano sat on Erika's bed next to the girl it belonged to, "We want to help you!" He said, smiling.

"Help me? With _what_?" Alice demanded, face souring.

"With love problems of course!" Erika cheered, not losing her smile.

"_Whaaaa?"_ Alice's face was burning red, and her mouth was hanging open quite comically.

"Yup." Feliciano copied Erika's smile, bouncing his head from left to right.

"I.. don't like anyone!" Alice said, blushing even more, if possible.

"_Pssssh_. Rubbish if anyone knew it, Alice. You're obviously in love with Francis." Erika said, swinging her legs absently.

"I WHAT!" Alice screamed, _"I DO NOT LOVE THAT FROG!"_

"Hahaha~ He's not a_ frog_, he's a _playboy_." Erika corrected happily.

"_Same thing!"_ Alice protested, crossing her arms.

"Alice.." Erika suddenly turned serious. "We just want to help you." She stared Alice in the eye.

"I... erm.. ugh, fine.." The twin-tailed girl muttered, still blushing.

"Great!" Feliciano piped in, waving his arms up.

"Let's go find Francis then." Erika stood up, and dragging Alice with her, walked out the door, Feliciano following close behind.

"Now?" Alice asked, sounding like a child.

"Now! Hahaha!" Erika smirked, leading Alice around the campus in search of Francis. Feliciano split from the group and wandered to the park.

"_Oh! Fraancis!" _For once, Feliciano spotted someone first.

"_Que? _Ah, Feliciano." Francis turned from admiring the pond in the park.

"_Ciao! _How are you Francis?" Feliciano asked, smiling.

"I'm fine, yourself?" The Frenchman asked, nodding.

"I'm not feeling so well. I have some problems I think you could help with." Feliciano said, curl drooping ever so slightly.

"oh? What making the ever-bright Feliciano Vargas... _droopy?" _Francis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weeeell, you see, I have a friend, whose having some love problems." Feliciano said, waving his hand to the side.

"I do see. Who is it, by chance?" Francis asked, smiling lightly at his favorite element of life.

"oh, Alice Kirkland!" Feliciano bubbled, jumping lightly.

"A-ah?" Francis stepped back a few paces, "Alice? _Alice Kirkland _has a crush?" He asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah! She _really _likes him but doesn't know how to say it!" Feliciano said, smiling.

"Well.. there's _no_ hope for Alice, you see. She's just too _prudish _for anyone to like her back." Francis said, smirking and shrugging.

"Ah? Why would you say that?" The Italian gasped in horror.

"I tell no lies when it comes to _amour, _Feliciano. Alice is just _hopeless." _Francis said, sighing.

"!"

Feliciano dropped their conversation and ran in the direction of Erika's scream.

"Feliciano?" Francis cried, running after the speedy Italian.

"Erika?" Feliciano stopped at the largest soccer field ever, where Erika was on the ground, Alice standing over her... but it wasn't Alice. Her hair was out of it's pigtails, winding down to her waist, and was considerably tangled. Her normally lively fire-like green eyes were dull and gleamless.

"F-Feliciano?" Erika asked, backing up, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Erika, what happened?" Feliciano asked, running over to help her up.

Erika leaned on him slightly, a look of fear in her olive colored orbs.

"I.. well.. we were looking for Francis, and Alice.. she started to freak, screaming that Francis didn't love her or something.. then she became like this.. and then I screamed and you came.." Erika said, standing on her own now.

"I... how?" Feliciano asked, looking back at Alice, still standing over air.

"I.. maybe those twins didn't tell us everything about this disease?" Erika said, unsurely edging towards Alice.

And that's when Francis arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lonely Flower**

* * *

"Ah! Francis! Get back!" Feliciano hollared, turning to push Francis back. But it was too late, Francis had seen Alice.

"A-Alice?" Francis' eyes buldged, staring at the girl.

Alice didn't seem to register he spoke, her eyes fixed on a slowly advancing Erika.

"Alice... c'mon, snap out of it.." Erika murmered, edging closer. Suddenly, with out warning, Alice attacked Erika, who shouted out and jumped back.

Feliciano run between them, staring at Alice.

"Alice! Please stop!" He cried, flinging his hands out in both directions. One of his hand started to glow brightly, a white ball of magic swirling marvously.

Alice stared at it for a second, before turning back to Feliciano.

"Love me.. love me not... love me.. love me_... not.."_ She was muttered under her breath.

_"No!_ He does love you Alice! He _does_!" Erika cried out frantically from behind Feliciano, eyes wild with panic.

"Love me not. Love me not._ Love me not!"_ Alice screamed and bolted forward at Erika and Feliciano. Feliciano quicklying put his hands out to stop her, and the white ball of magic exploded into glittery dust.

When Feliciano looked up again, Alice was lieing on the ground... asleep? Everything was back to normal...

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS _THAT?"_ Feliciano turned to the rapidly shouting Francis, who was pointing frantically to Alice.

"Um... hehehe.." Feliciano scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You see, Francis." Erika began smoothly, smiling, "Alice's crush was you, of course, and you seemed not to return the feeling. Alice somehow sensed this and went beserk. Now, Feliciano saved her from losing her soul. Now, go claim your girl!" She ended angrily, pushing Francis in front of Alice.

As he was told, Francis knelt by Alice, worry evident in his blue eyes.

"Well, Feliciano, I was lieing before when I said Alice had no chance... I was jealous that she had found someone other than me. I thought saying that would discourage her.. I didn't know it was me.." He said guiltily, looking over his shoulder at Feliciano.

Erika suddenly giggled and nodded to no one, and before anyone could ask, Francis' head was pulled down into a kiss by a now fully concious Alice Kirkland.

"Mhpmh?" Francis asked, eyes wide and oddly blushing.

"Don't.. do that.. again.. bloody.. frog." Alice muttered, hanging onto the boy's neck.

Francis smiled and chuckled a bit, "_Je suis désolé mon lapin, _it won't happen again." He reassured her.

"It better not..." Alice said, looking the opposite way and blushing.

Erika smiled happily, and grabbing Feliciano's collar, dragged the Italian way, careful not to disturb the oddly matched couple.

* * *

"One down.. about.. hm... there is about 7 other girls in the academy, not counting me. I suggest we go to Sakura." Emilie told Feliciano when they were out of range from Francis and Alice.

"Ve... aren't you included though?" Feliciano asked cutely.

"Well, I don't like anyone." Erika said, smiling lightly.

"Now, to the rock garden. Sakura really likes that place."

* * *

**Hehe.. I'm listening to Mein Gott... ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lonely Flower**

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" The Asian girl turn at her name, Erika and Feliciano running over to her spot in the rock garden.

"Ah.. Erika-chan?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Erika stopped before her, panting slightly.

"Found.. you.." The brunette smiled widely.

"I.. I guess you did." Sakura said, giggling and comically patting the other girl's head.

Feliciano smiled widely, straightening himself.

"Ve~_ Ciao _Sakura~" He said happily, swaying to an imaginary beat.

Sakura giggled, nodded softly.

"So.. Sakura. We have an important question to ask you." Erika said, facing Sakura.

"Eh?... what is it?" Sakura asked, curoius.

"Do you have someone you like?" The dark brown haired girl asked, smiling.

Sakura then, very simply, freaked.

"W-wha? I mean, yes-wait, no-I mean- er-.. maybe." Sakura stuttered nervously, slightly shaking.

"Maybe? Could you tell us who?" Feliciano jumped in, eager to know.

Sakura recomposed herself as much as she could, before finally saying,

"I.. I really admire Alfred-kun.." She said, blushing shyly.

Erika smiled.

"That's all we needed to know," She said," Now, we'll help you."

Sakura was caught off-guard at that, eyes widening.

"R-really? Um.. _Arigatou.." _She murmered, looking down.

"ve~ Now, just wait here while we work magic~!" Feliciano said, running to the football field.

"Ah! Feli! Sorry, Sakura, gotta ruuuuuuun!" Erika cried, waving goodbye to Sakura before running after the speedy Italian.

"Ah.. have a nice day, Erika-chan, Feliciano-kun.." Sakura whispered, giggling quietly. She didn't notice the dark shadow approaching from behind...

"ve~ Alfred!" Feliciano said, waving the blond over happily. Alfred really had been at the football field, doing various drills.

"Heya Feli! My atmosphere-searching partner! 'Sup?" Alfred said with a 10,000 watt smile.

"Nothing much~ Just wanted to talk with you!" Feliciano pretty much sang, swaying to his beat again.

"Okay! Hahah, everyone wants to talk to the Hero!" Alfred said, clapping Feliciano on the back, softly though, minding his own strength.

"ve~ Well.. I had a question~" Feliciano started their conversation.

"A question? Well, ask away!" Alfred laughed, blue eyes shining curiously.

"Well... do you like anyone?" Feliciano asked, smiling.

"eh? Well, as a hero, I have to like anyone!" Alfred said obviously, scratching the back of his head.

"No, no, no! I mean like.. do you _love_ anyone?" The Italian rephased quickly, waving his hands around.

"Eh? Love?... Well... hm.. I dunno. Sakura, maybe.. eh.." Alfred thought, while Feliciano stared, amazed at how dense the American was. Even _he_ wasn't_ that _dense!

"So basically, you're in love with Sakura?" Feliciano pressed.

"Huh? I said that? Well.. she's really nice, and sweet, and gets my heroic humour.." The American continued to list things about Sakura, and Feliciano was amazed yet again..

"So _Basically_, you love her?" Feliciano asked again, eye twitching.

"Basically." Alfred echoed, shrugging casually.

_You're hopeless.. _Was what was running through Feliciano's mind right then.

"FELICIANO VARGAS!" Both males turned to see Erika running towards them.

"Ve~ Erika, what took you so long?" Feliciano inquired.

Erika glared at him briefly.

"Well, after you took off, I started after you, then I heard Sakura scream-" she started, but was quite rudely by Alfred.

"Scream?Why?" Alfred said, horrified.

"I was getting there, Alfred! As I was saying, Sakura screamed, so I turned back, and there was Kenneth! He kidnapped her!" Erika finished explaining.

"KENNY? WHY?" And so, Alfred took off, running to a building Feliciano didn't recongnize.

"Kenneth?" Feliciano asked, running behind Alfred, next to Erika.

"Uh huh. Ya see, Besondé Academy has a lot of creations.. in our science lab. Kenneth is one of them. He's a lion-man hybrid, and loves to mess with... girls.." Erika said, face souring.

"V-ve... this is bad.." Feliciano said, curl drooping.

"Hah. no.. Feli, this isn't bad. This is disastrous." Erika corrected him, staring ahead grimly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lonely Flower**

When Feliciano finally made his way into the lab, Alfred was already there, glaring heavily at a man with golden hair, liquid bronze eyes, and... lion ears and a tail. Not to mention he was like.. half-naked!

"Give Sakura back!" Alfred shouted, clenched fists rising.

"Why? She's such a pretty flower~" Kenneth purred, hugging said "Flower". Sakura looked terrified, squirming uncomfortably at the contact.

"Oi! Just... go!" Erika growled, stepping forward.

"Oh.. I remember you! Erika Veroseen~ The first person I saw when I awoke." Kenneth said, pointing with one hand.

Erika stiffened slightly, glare intenstifing.

"So? Yeah. I was there when you woke up. Now I really should put you down." The dark haired girl snarled, olive eyes burning with contained rage and ultimate fury.

Feliciano was confused. Why would Kenneth see Erika first when he was created? Why not the scientists.

"Why... We're in the same situation, Erika my dear. Why don't you just join me.. as my mistress?" Kenneth said, offering a tanned hand to her.

Erika stared at it, nails digging into her hands, drawing blood.

Feliciano was even more confused now. Erika and Kenneth... were the same?

"I'm not the same as you." Erika spat on Kenneth's hand, eyes glinting dangerously, "I'm a complete human, you filthy animal."

Appearently, Alfred had been sneaking around this whole time, and suddenly stole Sakura from Kenneth's hold, holding her in a bridal style.

"A-ah! Alfred-kun?" Sakura stammered, blushing heavily.

"Sorry Kenny, but you can't take a hero's girl." Alfred said, grinning.

Kenneth growled, before turning into a full lion, pouncing at him.

The American jumped away, clutching Sakura tightly. As he landed, Feliciano saw that his ankle was scratched, and Alfred was struggling to stand on it.

Feliciano faced Kenneth, face hardened in determination.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Feliciano felt the power inside him, the one he used with Alice. He closed his eyes and dove into it.

"_Huh? What are you doing here?" _Italy opened his eyes. He was floating.. in a white wave. The green sky was above him, and the land over west was red. Standing over him he saw.. he saw.. Romano?

"Fratello?" Italy asked, sitting up.

"Veneziano, what are you here for?" Romano asked, face sour, as always.

"I.. I don't know. I was battling Kenneth and-" Italy's ramble was cut off by Romano facepalming.

"I KNOW that part. You were sent to another universe, yaddah yaddah. Why are you here, in Italy's power core?" The older Italian said, crossing his arms.

"Power Core?" Italy asked, curious.

"Yeah. You know, the absolute core of Italy? The one we draw from to move, eat, live? Don't tell me you actually didn't know about it." Romano said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ve..." Italy muttered, eyes wide.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lonely Flower**_

* * *

"I never knew about this.." Italy said, looking around in awe.

"You _dumbass_." Romano deadpanned. Italy laughed and scratched his cheek.

"I guess! Vee~ I need to help everyone in the alternate universe though! Is there anything here?" Italy asked, blinked.

Romano thought for a moment, before leading the younger one left.

"There." He pointed. Down at the bottom of the white water was a glowing.. _something_.

"Ve~?" Italy blinked, squinting at it.

"It's an enchanted staff, idiot. Go and get it." Romano rolled his eyes. Italy started in realization, before smiling.

"Okay~ _Grazie, Fratello_!" As Italy got ready to dive, Romano spoke again.

"Oh, and _Fratellino_, be careful. That Verosen girl has a wierd feeling to her."

"E-eh...? Um, alright." Italy dove into the water, kicking to the bottom. He grabbed the staff, and was blinded by a flash of white. Bubbles spewed from his mouth and he squeezed his eyes tight. Watching him, Romano was still pondering.

"Erika Verosen... why does she feel... so... _familiar_?" He muttered, fading slowly into air.

Feliciano blinked. He was standing in the lab, Kenneth, Erika, and everyone else present back. He looked down at the staff gripped in his hands. It had a shaft of dark colored wood, and a metal holder at the top. Inside the holder was a glittering white gem, shining to bright it almost glowed.

"_Woah_!" Erika stumbled back, eyes going wide at the staff.

"Heh? That would be a fitting septer for me.. Give it here!" Kenneth charged, roaring and baring his claws. Feliciano screeched and started waving the staff.

"Back off! Back off! _Don't hurt me_!" The boy hollared, unconciously dealing great damage to the lion. The gem glowed brighter, slowly starting to rotate. It then shot a pure white beam, hitting Kenneth right in the chest, right about where his heart was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the lion roared his last roar, glowing white and exploding into sparkles, leaving behind a single tuft of golden fur.

Everyone gaped at Feliciano, the Italian himself gaping at the staff. The staff then shrunk to pen size, and grew a point of graphite on the flat end.

"A.. _pencil_?" Erika questioned, eye twitching slightly.

"ve~ Everyone's safe!" Feliciano smiled, tucking the pencil into his pocket.

"Yes. All is well. _Arigatou_, Feliciano-kun." Sakura smiled also, blushing slightly as Alfred draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Yup! Owe ya one, Feli! Well, see ya!" the blond picked Sakura up promptly, and jogged off, his trademark laugh echoing in the lab.

"Whew. That's done." Erika smiled, starting the walk back.

"_Sì_! I'm glad." Feliciano joined her, bouncing happily. Erika quickly showed him the food court, and they ate an early dinner, before walking back to the dormitries.

"Alright, classes start tomorrow, officially. We're both second years. Your time table should be in your bag, in your dorm. You share a room with Ludwig, so try and act normal, okay?" Erika spoke, looking over at Feliciano, who nodded.

"O~kay! I think I can do that. But I don't know anything in the books.." the boy noted worriedly, face scrunching.

"No problem. You're kind of known for being an airhead here anyway. Just ask Ludwig for help." Erika scratched her cheek, a smile starting to twitch onto her face.

"Ve~" Feliciano smiled widely. Great! His cover was now harder to break then.

"See you tomorrow Erika~" the Italian waved.

Erika smiled at him, "You call me Eri. Okay? Kay."the brown haired girl then took off towards her dorm, clutching her bag lightly.

Feliciano continued before stopping. _Crap_! He didn't even know where his dorm was! The Italian looked around in panic, before spotting a certain blond head.

Germany was wearing the standard uniform, only slightly modified, and a pair of black glasses perched neatly on the bridge of his nose.

" ve~! D-Ludwig~~~!" Feliciano waved and ran up to him, amazed at his wonderful luck.

Ludwig blinked, looking at his roommate, "Hello Feliciano." he said, sighing.

"I forgot the way to our dorm~" Feliciano said cutely, looking down. Ludwig facepalmed.

"This is the fourth time this week, you absolute _idiot_! I'm not showing you again, so remember this time, alright?" the German glared through his glasses, staring towards the dormatries.

"Yes sir!" Feliciano mock saluted and bounced behind his best friend's counterpart, happily 've'ing.

* * *

Erika stepped into her room, sighing. What a tiring day..

"Busy day?" Alice asked casually, looking up from a Sherlock Holmes book.

"Yup. Paired two couples." Erika winked, chuckling when Alice blushed.

The dark haired girl got ready to sleep, changing and brushing her teeth. Climbing into bed, she made Alice use a booklight, and turned out the lights. Her eyes closed, and the blank darkness began.

Her dreams were always the same. Blank, dark, and dreary. She was falling, and got really light-headed. Then she hit the bottom and woke up.

This time it was very different. She woke on a floating platform. She sat up, and looked over the edge, to see the regular black abyss of her usual dreams. Erika blinked. What was this?

Before she knew it, a man with dark brown hair and green eyes appeared from thin air, crouching down next to her. His face was a scowl, and a single curl of hair stuck out of his bangs, hanging to the left. It was the opposite of Feliciano's, she noted.

He wore a dusty colored military shirt, a brown belt, and tan pants with brown boots. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the top two buttons were missing.

"You are..?" Erika asked, using her arms to support herself.

"_Che_. Call me Romano. And you're Erika Verosen." Romano said, green eyes narrowing. Erika leaned back in shock, blinking numerous times.

"How the _hell_ did you know that?" she asked fiercely, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because your in contact with my _fratellino_." Romano rolled his eyes, plopping down into a criss-cross position.

"Heh?" the girl blinked, doing the same. This guy must be from Feliciano's universe..

"Vene, Feliciano, whatever. He's my younger brother." the man deadpanned, scowl increasing.

"Alright. What do you want?" Erika put her hands in her lap, tilting her head.

"I'm asking you the questions, girl. I want you to answer them, to prove this theory is right.." Romano said, closing his eyes briefly, before they opened again. Erika dully noted they were the same color as her's. His hair color too. She even almost had that funny curl he had, in the same place. Except her's laid straight down across her hair, and really not curling at all.

"Ask away, Romano." Erika leaned back, preparing for the questions.

Just two look-alikes conversing on a floating platform above an aybss, in a dream. _Completely_ normal!


	8. Chapter 8

When Feliciano woke up, it was from a book to the forehead. The boy shot up, crying and rubbing the sore spot.

"Idiot!" Ludwig scolded, "At your rate we'll be late for assembly!" the German was already dressed and spiffed up for the day, and he was pissed.

Feliciano murmered weakly and hastily went around getting dressed and gathering his things.

The Italian was done in record time, and the duo exited their dorms, headed for the hall. Assembly was appearently held weekly, according to Erika. At 6:45 exactly every Monday. Feliciano hated it already and he hadn't even attended one yet. The time was bad enough.

He spotted Erika though. She was looking awefully tired. Dark bags hug beneath her eyes and the girl yawned so often. Feliciano went up to her anyway, leaving Ludwig to drift toward Prussia, er, Gilbert.

"Good Morning Erika~! You look a bit tired." He greeted, straight to the point.

"Do I?" Erika asked, laughing quietly, "I guess I had a bad sleep last night. Wierd shit dreams being happin', yo," the dark haired girl chuckled, vainly trying to brush some hair from her face. Feliciano noticed it was curly this morning, though it usually was straight as plywood. Erika caught his gaze and laughed almost nervously.

"Well, you caught me. My hair is curly, bluh. I usually straighten it every morning for like an hour, but I overslept today. To early for this shit, I say." she said, flipping her hair gently for good measure.

Feliciano smiled, "I think it looks good! You should leave your hair like that always." he suggested, admiring the way it simply fell perfectly.

Erika shrugged, "I can't really do anything with it other than put in a headband." she said a bit irritated with her hair.

"Then do that!" Feliciano smiled wider, laughing softly. Erika gave up, laughing along. Just then, the principal came on the hall stage, clearing his throat. Bouncy but neat brown curls sat upon his head, honey colored eyes scanning the student body. Feliciano gasped.

"Grandpa Rome...?" He asked himself, wondering if the man up there in a suit was really his grandfather.

"Who?" Erika questioned, "That's our principal, and your step-grandfather, Mr. Lucian Vargas up there." To further indicate, she pointed to the man. "To the right's the vice, Mr. Beilschmidt. No one knows his first name, not even his nephews Gilbert and Ludwig!"

Feliciano shifted his gaze to the man on the right. Germania, he thought his country name was. He shrugged it off and smiled through his confusion.

"Welcome back, students of Besondé Academy! " Mr. Vargas boomed happily, waving wildly with equal excitement. Everyone laughed, Feliciano finding himself joining in.

"As for new students, we have three this year! Would Ms. Victoria Taylor from Seychelles, Ms. Emilia Grimaldi from Monaco, and Mr. Jack Kirkland from Australia step up here?" Mr. Vargas listed their names joyously, making a 'cometh forth' gesture. Hestitantly, a tanned and pigtailed girl, a girl with a long blond braid, and a boy with a bandage across his nose filed on stage. The pigtailed girl was embarressed, the braided one simply with a stoic expression. The lone boy seemed most energetic, nearly waving Mr. Vargas in the air when he shook his hand.

Feliciano giggled, he actually had only glimpsed them in his universe. It was exciting to realize he might know them better here. Erika grinned, raising an eyebrow all the same.

"What the hell, man?" She muttered quietly, her voice slight accented suddenly. Feliciano blinked at stared at her. Now that he thought about it, she really did look a bit like _Ro-_

"What? I didn't say anything." Erika said, noticing his stare, "Let's try and lay attention for once," she turned back to Mr. Vargas, who had sent the three students back down, and was now blabbering on about the new buildings around campus. Feliciano tried to recall what he was thinking about before Erika spoke, but nothing came. It was a black spot in his memory. Evantually giving up, he tuned into Mr. Vargas.

Unknown to everyone and anyone in the room, Romano sat in the rafters, staring down at the assembly. A silver wisp was clutched tightly in his hand, struggling to return to it's owners head. This wisp was a memory. Memories took these shapes when removed from someone's head. How someone holds them no one knows.

Romano glared down at the man on the stage. He knew 'Mr. Vargas' had a lot of wisps. And they were all from the Erika girl. He even took her name memory! They feistly Italian huffed and look down at the wisp in his own hand.

"Sorry Vene," he muttered, "Can't let you figure it out to early." he slowly faded from existance in that universe, while the real Romano woke from sleep in his own.

A certain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo heard something above him, and looked just in time to see a boy dissappear from the rafters. The Spanish student blinked. That boy looked painfully like Erika if she was a male. The airhead shook it off, smiling dazedly.


End file.
